


I Dream of Gladio

by Sqwoo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brotherhood, Canon Compliant, Carbuncle - Freeform, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dream Magic, Feelings Realization, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonsense, Nyx cameo because he's fit, Romance, Sex Dreams, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, barely AU, gladnoct - Freeform, never enough Gladios, pre-game, sort of but not really relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sqwoo/pseuds/Sqwoo
Summary: Noct experiences his first prophesy at the young age of 8, where he finds out he is the Chosen King. Since then, he has had a handful more. Over the years, the prophesies stop. In their place Noct is left with highly intense dreams, some of which linger, causing the participants of said dreams to manifest physically in real life for a period of time.Noct knows they aren’t real, the counterparts created by a combination of his subconscious and the crystal’s magic. But they look, sound andfeelas real as Noct’s imagination makes them… So, what’s a prince to do when he starts having sex dreams about his long-term crush and shield, that lead to him waking up next to not one, but several Gladios?Get caught in the act by his closest friends? Sounds exactly like Noct’s kind of luck…
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 23
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cannot stress this enough – this is not PWP, if you’re looking for smut (which really, this should be, given the concept) then it ain’t here. Sorry!  
> I’m not great at writing smut, couldn’t be bothered and there would be way too many limbs for me to get my head around! 🙈 Kissing and mild petting at most.

Noct is dead. He must be. He’s so damn tired, like he hasn’t slept for the last week, even though he must have done as he’s waking up. Stretching all of his limbs, fingers curling into his hands, he turns his head to the cool side of the pillow, still lying flat on his back. His body is oddly satisfied despite being so tired.

Yawning again, he opens his eyes slowly, blinks hard and stares into the amber gaze of a half-naked Gladio, sprawled out on the bed next to him.

“Oh, gods…” Noct’s stomach flips, a knee jerk reaction to having that beautiful face looking at him the way Gladio was right now. Pushing up on his elbows, he looks out the open bedroom door and can see another Gladio in the kitchen, as well as a third Gladio, making his way towards him.

“Not again…” Noct falls back to the bed, wondering how long the apparitions will last this time, and trying to remember exactly how many Gladios had been in his dream last night.

“Morning Princess.” First Dream-Gladio, lying next to him, wastes no time in leaning over and kissing the prince. Noct tries to stop the kiss but gives in as a sweet, soft tongue enters his mouth. A hand strokes down his chest, up under his shirt and starts tracing random patterns on Noct’s stomach, a breadcrumb trail of sensation left wherever the fingers have been.

He moans and pulls Dream-Gladio over him while a second Dream-Galdio breaks the kiss off, turning Noct to face him. He stokes Noct’s cheek with his thumb, the nail grazing gently as he whispers, “Can I get in on this action…” He leaves no chance to answer but devours Noct with a hungry kiss, biting his lip as he does so.

Noct needs to stop. It was one thing in his dream, when he was asleep and Gladio was… not corporeal. But doing anything with Dream-Gladio in waking life felt…

Dream-Gladio Two sucks and nips at his neck while Dream-Gladio One pushes his shirt up, running a tongue lazily along his toned flat stomach.

Well, honestly, it felt fucking amazing, but it _should_ feel wrong. Because in waking life, the touches may appear real, but the body wasn’t. Neither of these people were actually Gladio, and it seemed a little too much like having a clone made of his very real friend, to take part in very real sex. 

“OK. No, no… Stop!” Noct comes to his senses long enough to shove the two Gladios away from him. He jumps from the bed, foot getting caught in the bedsheets at he stops at the door, keeping a decent distance between himself and the others.

“You need to stay there until you both disappear OK? This...” Noct motions between himself and the Gladios with a slightly frenzied look on his face, not sure who he is trying to convince more “… Isn’t going to happen so lets all keep our distance.”

“Hey Sleeping Beauty.” The gruff voice sounds at Noct’s ear as a wash of warm air stirs his hair. Dream-Gladio Three grabs him from behind, a large hand fully over Noct’s crotch, and tilts the prince’s mouth to his.

_Fuck it._ Noct thinks as he groans, reaching up to sink his fingers in that thick dark mop of hair, tugging Dream-Gladio Three closer to him, his previous protestations already forgotten.

There’s the distant sound of the front door opening and two voices chatting to one another before the very clear and present voices of Ignis and Prompto reach him.

“Morning, Your Highness.”

“Hey Buddy!” He can hear the sound of boots being kicked against a wall and a tsk from Ignis as Noct’s eyes go wide, staring blankly at the three Gladios in his bedroom.

“Shit!” Spinning, he shunts the third Gladio onto the bed with the other two. Grabbing his phone and a long hoody, he throws it over himself, willing his erection to wilt as he hurries out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him, clutching to the door handle tightly.

If the DGs can stay quiet in there, they should dissipate soon and no one needs to know anything. Noct looks up from the door, turning to face Prompto and Ignis with a forced smile on his face.

“Hey Guys! You are super early…” He checks the time on his phone. ”…on time, you are on time because it is 11am. Crap.” He grimaces, no idea that he had slept in that late. But of course, it had been a heavy night, dream wise.

Ignis raises an eyebrow, not at all surprised that Noct isn’t ready. Prompto however isn’t looking at him but staring at something across the living room.

“Er Gladio, where are your clothes?” Prompto asks another Dream-Gladio. This one sat reading in the armchair in nothing but a pair of boxers. DG doesn’t respond. He’s unaware of Prompto, able only to interact with those in the dream.

“Six!” Noct’s face falls. “There’s more?!”

_Seriously, Noct, why would you need more than three? ONE! Why would you need more than one?!_

He silently curses his subconscious and apparently his over active sex drive as he stares at the additional Gladio, who looks up, gives him a wink then goes back to reading. 

He senses the harsh green steel of a gaze and glances at Ignis.

“Noctis, please tell me they aren’t…” Ignis trails off as the bedroom door opens behind Noct and a couple of DGs wander out. One slaps Noct on the arse as he walks past, a small cry escaping from the prince before he presses his lips together, crushing a fist to his own mouth in humiliation.

“Hey Noct, got any food? I’ve really worked up an appetite.” A quick smirk as the jean glad Gladio heads into the kitchen. The other follows, muttering about needing a coffee and happy as can be with his quick spanking of the prince.

Noct closes his eyes, dropping his head in his hands. “This is not happening…”

Ignis and Prompto stare at the three Dream-Gladios in various states of undress. Prompto has the decency to look embarrassed, whereas Ignis is scandalised.

“Goodness Noct, did your dream self really need all of these shields?” The adviser gestures to the room before staring at Noct incredulously, “You don’t even have the required number of orifices.”

“Iggy!” Prompto slaps him with the back of his hand, blushing outrageously. Before Noct even has a chance to defend himself, he continues on, “but he’s not wrong… What do you even do with three Gladios?” Noct mumbles something incoherently through the sleeves of his hoody, still pressed to his face.

“What did you say?” Prompto leans closer as Noct throws his arms down, glaring at his best friend.

“Five! I said five, OK! Not three, five!” Prompto pulls back as if Noct had told him he had leprosy.

“Dude…”

Prompto shakes his head slowly, hoping the image of his best friend and five Gladios getting it on will tumble out of his brain. Ignis cleans his glasses in irritation and checks his watch. “Well, might I suggest you do something fast because Gladio will be arriving-”

“Yo!” The front door swings open and a very real Gladio walks in, not bothering to take his shoes off. He’s all smiles until he spots another Gladio, reading in his boxers.

“-Now.” Ignis finishes quietly.

The shield looks from the DG in the armchair (reading the same book that Gladio himself was part way through reading) to the other two DGs in the kitchen, one getting a coffee and another making himself some cup noodles. He says nothing for a while, standing silent and slack-jawed until one of the DGs, shirtless in unzipped jeans – a particular favourite of Noct’s - walks past.

“Sup.” Dream-Galdio says to real Gladio, with a nod of his head. Another painfully long and silent moment passes before Gladio says.

“What the fuck?”

Prompto and Ignis blink at Noct expectantly. The prince says nothing, because, really, what could he say. Prompto, always on hand to support in whichever way seemed like a good idea at the time, says,

“Noct had a dream.”

“Things… escalated.” Ignis helpfully chimes in. Gladio shifts a look from Prompto to Ignis and back at the three DGs.

“I can’t possibly imagine why you would need so many… Gladios.” The shield looks at everyone but Noct, who shifts uncomfortably, rubbing his arms.

“Yes Noct, surely you aren’t so concerned for your wellbeing that you require _five_ bodyguards?”

“Gladio, it’s not what it looks like,” Noct pleads with him, no idea what to say but knowing he needs to fix it.

“You better start talking fast, because something tells me it’s exactly what it looks like.” Gladio meets his gaze for the first time since he entered the apartment.

The last Dream-Gladio steps out from the bedroom. Approaching Noct, he takes the prince in his arms and leans down to kiss his neck. Placing a few soft kisses to the skin, he hums contentedly and murmurs, “Are you coming back to bed?”

Real Gladio stares at them both, watching seemingly himself kiss Noct.

“… I… have no explanation for what is happening right now.” Noct sighs, fresh out of ideas.

Dream-Gladio runs a hand over Noct, squeezing his pecs through his hoody.

“Come on Noct, this shield needs your weapon.” Gladio makes a strangled sound at what his fake counterpart has uttered, loud enough for the room to hear. It’s enough to make Noct snap.

“OK! Let’s put you back in there-” He elbows DG back into the bedroom and closes the door, keeping a hold on the handle. It’s a full ten seconds before Noct turns to face Gladio, his red redder than a sunburnt Prompto.

He scrubs the back of his head awkwardly before he shrugs, admitting to the room.

“Yeah, I have nothing.” Noct gives himself a one-armed hug, squeezing at his shoulder flesh painfully. Avoiding Gladio’s gaze (and that of the other Dream-Gladios) he looks for an escape, his eyes finally resting on the door to the balcony.

“I’m just gonna…” Noct trails off, heading to the door and stepping out to the balcony. Holding a palm to the doorframe, he freezes the opening closed with magic so he can’t be followed. Leaning over the railing, he contemplates throwing himself off the balcony before deciding it was definitely too high a height for him to warp safely from.

Inside the apartment, Gladio rubs a hand over his face, finally closing his mouth and taking a deep breath. “I would never say, whatever that thing just said.”

“What? About needing Noct’s weapon?” Ignis replies serenely while Prompto sniggers beside him. Ignis can’t help but think that it is exactly the type of crass flirting Gladio would engage in.

“Yes! I would never say that! _No-one_ would ever say that! Gods, what the hell have I walked in on.”

The jean clad, noodle eating Dream-Gladio strolls past the boys, taking no notice. Gladio glares at him before snatching the noodles away.

“You don’t need these, you’re not even real!” He wolfs a few mouthfuls down, stalling, trying to figure out how to handle the situation. He couldn’t ignore it, that wouldn’t solve anything. But he also didn’t want to acknowledge it. And he really didn’t want to -

“You have to talk to him, Gladio,” Ignis cuts into his thoughts, voicing exactly what he was hoping to avoid. He takes a few more forkfuls of noodles hoping he won’t forever associate them with walking in on a collection of dream-manifestation-sex-versions of himself.

“I know… I just…”

“What do you say to a long-term friend when you find out they’ve had a sex dream about you? Not only that, but _five_ versions of you - at the same time - and that he can actually relive it in waking life. So, it’s not only a dream but it has actually happened. Oh, and you have to work with said friend for literally the rest of his life…”

“Yeah, thanks Prom! I was worried I would get caught up on the details but I think you covered everything!” He sighs, dropping the noodles into the sink, no idea how to approach the situation. It wasn’t a one-off sex dream. He knows the guys know and Noct knows it. It was something more, something he was ill-equipped to handle. He’s pretty sure his dad had never had this issue with Regis.

“Come on, Prompto, I think its best if we leave Noct and Gladio to on their own.”

“No, wait, Iggy. Don’t leave me alone…”

“Gladiolus don’t be ridiculous, he’s your charge, talk to him,” Ignis is stern as he chides Gladio. While he knew the shield was embarrassed, he could only imagine the mortification Noct must be feeling. 

“But I…” Gladio, the oldest of the four, suddenly sounds very childlike as he pleads with Ignis to stay.

“I’m not breaking his heart for you. You can do that on your own. Maybe it’ll teach you to flirt less.”

“Yeah, and maybe wear a shirt like, I don’t know. _Every_ time you go outside.” Prompto says pointedly. There’s a reason the other Gladios are shirtless and its not solely down to Noct’s imagination.

“Shit. I know. You’re right.” He frowns at Prompto. “Not you, I mean Iggy is right.”

Prom twists his face, yanking his boots on. He hands Ignis his coat as the adviser places a hand on Gladio’s shoulder, a sad smile on his face.

“He’s not a child Gladio, just be honest with him. He already knows, otherwise he wouldn’t be out there.”

The two men exit, leaving Gladio alone with four other half naked versions of himself in the flat, and Noct still hiding out on the balcony.

“Ah, dammit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot when I started the first chapter but I kept writing so now I guess I need to find a plot from somewhere?! 😂

“Noct, open the door.”

Noct ignores Gladio, but the reading Dream-Galdio doesn’t. “Maybe he can’t hear you.”

_Do not engage with them, Gladio._

“Noct…”

“You really should be careful how you use that voice of ours Gladio, you’ve got a real aggressive vibe going on right now.” jean wearing DG stands leaning back against the kitchen counter, a smirk on his face.

“Noct, I swear to Shiva if you don’t open this door right now, I’m gonna smash the thing down with one of your sex toys!”

Gladio hears the subtle sound of glass cracking as Noct heats the ice on the door, allowing him to step out on to the small balcony overlooking the city. There’s a clear view of the Citadel in the distance, the four towers raising high above the skyline.

Shrinking into himself at the end of the balcony, Noct pushes his arms into the railing, leaning over and keeping the hood up over his head. He needn’t have worried about Gladio looking at him as the shield stands, his back against the balustrade, staring into the apartment.

Neither speak, the only sounds are of city life on the ground far below them, and Noct fights the temptation to look up to see if Gladio is still there. A part of him wants it over with, for Gladio to say whatever he needs to. A bigger part hopes that Gladio won’t say anything at all, and they can pretend it never happened.

It was a few months ago that the first dream-figures had materialised into Noct’s waking life. Noct had been having a charming dream about Luna and upon awaking had been confused but delighted to see an almost real version of his childhood friend making pancakes in the kitchen.

There didn’t seem to be any rhyme or reason which person or what dream crossed over into real life. Sometimes it happens, and sometimes it doesn’t. However, there had definitely been an increase in Dream-Gladios appearing, both in frequency and quantity.

Noct feels the subtle spark of magic and the book reading Dream-Gladio dissipates with a soft shimmer of blue crystals, his time in the real world ended. When Gladio does eventually say something, it’s not what Noct was expecting.

“Is that really what I look like from behind?” Noct, in disbelief, answers automatically.

“Everything except the dimples in the lower back.” He doesn’t look up but can tell Gladio is watching him. “I added that,” he adds quietly.

“Hm, interesting.” Another pause and Gladio muses, more to himself, “My tattoo looks awesome.”

Noct can’t take it anymore and his voice sounds more frustrated than anxious as he says, “Can you just yell at me now so I can pretend this never happened?”

Gladio has one hundred things that he should say but doesn’t want to and a few things he wants to say but shouldn’t. In the end he comes up with,

“Why do you need so many?” Noct sighs, the sound turning into a small growl. He really should have thrown himself off the balcony.

“Am I not good? Does it take more than one to… finish the job?” Gladio drops his voice at the end of the sentence, genuinely hoping that wasn’t the case. Gladio had to remind himself that this wasn’t about his ego or proving he was good in bed. How many had there been? Five? That was what Prompto had said. That definitely seemed like overkill.

“Oh, my god…” Noct leans further over, crushing the temple of his head with his forearms.

“What? Come on, Noct. I’m the one who walked into your little sex-capade apartment filled with half naked versions of me. If anyone has the right to feel embarrassed here, I do. The least you can do is give me an explanation.”

Noct straightens and turns around, stuttering an exhale while staring back into the apartment. Another Dream-Gladio disappears with a scattering of light and glass, fifteen minutes too late.

“Gladio, do you really want me to answer that question?” The shield doesn’t have a chance to answer even if he wants to as Noct rambles on, “I know you’re pissed; believe me, I did not want this to happen. And you’re right, you’re entitled to an explanation; but really, do you want one?”

_No, I don’t._

“Yeah, come on, hit me.” Gladio blusters while at the same time silently begging _please don’t._

Noct looks up at him. The prince is burning red and feels physically sick and experience tells him that Gladio is baiting him; he doesn’t need to answer. But he does anyway, because Noct is stubborn, and when Gladio gives him a challenge, he always rises to it.

“Fine. One is more than enough. But why just have one when I can have as many as I like?” Gladio flinches slightly. Noct carries on regardless, not exactly righteous, but at least owning his own wants.

“You don’t go to an all-you-can-eat buffet for one plate. You go back for more. Even if you’re past the point of comfort and its actually painful, you figure, why the hell not? I’m here anyway, what’s one more _plate_.”

He holds Gladio’s gaze until eventually the shield turns away.

“OK, I take it back, I don’t want to know.” Both go back to being quiet, once again avoiding each other’s gaze.

Gladio had no idea that Noct even liked him. So maybe he’d caught the prince checking him out once or twice… That was natural, given that the two worked in such close quarters and compromising positions multiple times a week. Maybe Noct doesn’t have any feelings for him and it was just a random, very graphic and… busy… sex dream?

_Stop being naïve, Gladio._

A small knock from the balcony door and the last remaining Dream-Gladio breaks through the awkward silence, making it even more so.

“Hey guys, I’m sorry to bother you, but everyone else has gone and I think I’ll be disappearing in the next few minutes. I didn’t want to go without saying goodbye.” DG in dark jeans and shirtless comes out on the balcony.

Gladio just stares at him, checking out his features and finding it eerie how similar they were. Well, not similar, but the same. The gentle waves in his hair, the creases in his face from grinning too much, the callouses on his hands, scars and other combat marks. For all the body wasn’t real, it was all Gladio, and too detailed to not be deliberate.

Noct doesn’t reply, hoping he can just pretend that Dream-Gladio isn’t there and this whole mess wasn’t taking place right now. To think he could have been having a peaceful afternoon at the arcades with his three friends. Gladio breaks into his thoughts, addressing the fake version of himself.

“You should really put a shirt on. That’s, er… a lot of… muscle. There’s a lot going on there.” Gladio looks away, suddenly ashamed of all the times he walks around with no shirt on. Dream-Galdio just stares at him and then down at himself.

“Noct likes me this way, so that’s how I’m staying.”

Gladio tilts his head at the no-nonsense response, said in his own gruff voice. Damn, this guy really was like him.

“OK. I can respect that. I think…” He blinks as DG ignores him, making his way to a very nervous looking Noct.

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to finish what we started. I’ve missed you.” He pushes the hood from Noct’s head, smiling fondly and fixing his hair. “I hope we can spend some time together soon. Even if we just hang out.”

This Dream-Gladio was Noct’s favourite, and he frequented his dreams reasonably regularly. Noct didn’t want to ignore him, even though he knew he wasn’t real, but he also didn’t want to freak Gladio out by talking to him.

The decision was taken out of his hands as Dream-Gladio tenderly holds his face, stroking his cheek and kissing him slowly. Noct tries to cut the kiss short but can’t stop himself responding, wanting to pull the apparition in.

Gladio feels awkward, trying his best to look away but morbidly captivated by watching himself kiss the prince. He’s never seen Noct kissing before, and it was stirring all sort of reactions in him to think that it was his fake lips that were pressed against Noct’s. He watches as Noct closes his eyes at fake-Gladios touch, the way his lips move, opening slightly, trying to hold himself back but still wanting him, wanting Gladio.

The shield turns away, clearing his throat, blaming his racing heart on the insane situation. Dream-Gladio turns back to him. “Keep him safe,” he orders the real Gladio, then dissipates.

Noct bites his bottom lip, staring at the ground and trying to hide his flushed face and plump pink mouth. Gladio feels a slither of ice cold jealously spill through him at the idea that it wasn’t even his own lips that had brought that reaction out in Noct. 

“Noct, this is messed up.” The prince scowls and heads back inside. Gladio follows close behind, the flat now empty, no other bodies but the two of them.

“You weren’t supposed to know.”

“That makes it worse.”

“No, it doesn’t Gladio!” He pivots to face the voice and finds Gladio standing far too close to him. Noct studies him, he can’t help himself, even now. The details, like the eyebrows, the healed scar, the way one side of his mouth curved up slightly more than the other; all of that he could get right. What his subconscious couldn’t replicate was Gladio’s presence. His aura of power, loyalty, love and raw magnetism, so tangible he could almost touch it.

Gladio takes a step back. Its small, but painfully obvious.

“Look Noct, I’m sorry but I just don’t… You’re not…” he tapers off and Noct says it for him.

“I know, Gladio. I already know. Why do you think I have these dreams in the first place?” He sighs softly, moving to the sofa, putting more distance between the two as if there wasn’t already a gulf of space there. 

“If I ever thought I really had a chance, I would have told you. But I know I don’t so there was no point. You were never meant to find out, so please, can we just forget it ever happened?”

Gladio takes a seat in the armchair where Dream-Gladio had been only shortly before. Drawing a hand down his face, he exhales heavily before glancing at Noct.

“Noct, I can’t just forget that you like me. Especially when we both know that I don’t feel the same.” The words hang in the air and Noct stares at Gladio, trying to keep his windpipe from constricting. It’s not a surprise to hear Gladio say those words, but it still hurts.

“I don’t expect anything from you Gladio. I never did. Just, give me some time to sort my head out, please? I won’t bring it up, and I promise I’ll never do anything inappropriate around you.”

The glance from his shield is softly scathing and Noct quickly corrects himself.

“Today was an accident. It won’t happen again.” Gladio nods silently, not much left to say.

“Will you do something for me though?” Gladio glances at him and Noct takes it as a sign to continue, “Can you be normal around me? Or at least, as best you can be. Don’t make this any more weird, please?”

Gladio looks like he wants to argue but decides against it. It was a degrading situation to be in for both of them. The least said on the matter, the better. 

“I’ll try my best, but I’m not making any promises.”

Noct nods, trying to give a smile of thanks but failing. Sinking back into the sofa, he pulls his knees up and wraps his arms around them. He can’t say he feels good - in fact he feels close to depraved – but there is a modicum of relief that has come from having his infatuation outed.

Gladio sits, watching the prince for a few minutes, unnoticed. When Noct does finally look up, the shield stands quickly, looking away and making a point of saying that he will give Noct some space, that he won’t contact him until their next training session. 

Another nod from the prince and Gladio takes it as his cue to leave. He hesitates, shoving a hand in his jeans pocket tapping a foot.

“Normal, right? Just act the same as usual?” Gladio asks, sounding anything but.

“…Yes…” Noct draws out tentatively. Gladio twists his face as he takes a quick look around the apartment, stopping to glance at the pile of takeaway boxes and wrappers cluttering the coffee table. He grabs one, throwing it at Noct, and gives him a slap to the forehead as he walks past on his way to the front door.

“Clear up this shit-tip, Princess. What, did you have an orgy in here or something?” With the door open and halfway out, he turns back to the contemptuous expression on Noct’s face, “Too soon?”

“Never will be too soon for that Gladio.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took longer than I wanted to get this chapter written!  
> I've got a few more ideas in the pipeline for chapters so fingers crossed it won't be so long before the next update 😊

Noctis leans in to the surprisingly comfortable curved plastic of the chair, his feet clattering as he drops them on the seat in front of him. He stretches, then drops his chin to his chest allowing his eyes to close for a few minutes, the sound of grinding coffee and milk being steamed, serving as an original, if noisy lullaby.

He has met Ignis in the Citadel café for a quick catch up prior to his afternoon training with Gladio, but he was struggling to keep his eyes open. They had arranged for an earlier rendezvous, however Noct had been tied to his apartment all morning due to a visit from Dream-Cor. The fake Marshall had spent the last few hours either lecturing Noct on his responsibilities or staring at him in disappointment before he finally dissipated, leaving in his wake a very drained Noctis.

The prince was unsure if the apparitions could move outside the realm of his flat, they never used to last long enough for that to be an issue. They could move around independently when Noct was there, keeping themselves entertained but he had yet to see if they would follow him outside the building.

In all honesty, Noct has no clue what would happen if he ever did go out and about with a subconscious pep squad, but it seems much safer to stay inside and avoid any chance of being seen having conversations with himself.

He hears the sound of cups on the table before he realises that Ignis has returned. Pushing the peak of his baseball cap up with one finger, he glances to see how many coffees Ignis has bought for himself. Judging by the temper on the adviser when Noct first arrived, there had to be at least two.

His mouth curves at the two paper cups sat in front of Ignis, once of which is an espresso, a double, knowing him. A third cup is passed to Noct, his smirk broadening at the impatient scowl on Ignis’ face, a sign that the service has been too slow and he’s waited too long for his precious ebony.

“You really should cut back on your caffeine intake, Iggy.”

“I am. Look at the size of this one.” He holds up the double espresso, “Its positively tiny!”

Ignis takes a sip, closing his eyes as he does so. He finishes the shot of coffee before Noct has even stirred some sugar into his own. They share a companionable silence until Ignis mentions what Noct has been hoping to avoiding.

“How are things between yourself and Gladio?”

Noct grimaces, he takes his time to sit up straighter, dropping one leg to the floor and taking his cap off. He clicks the lid of his drink with a fingernail before sighing and admitting,

“Weird.” Noct sips his drink, twisting his face before adding a touch more sugar and an extra splash of milk. “Strained…awful.”

Ignis nods but says nothing more. It has been over a week since the incident and while Gladio was clearly trying his best to be normal, it always came off as forced. He was much more careful around the prince, keeping his distance and trying not to look at him (although Noct had caught him awkwardly staring a few times, just for Gladio to glance and point at the ceiling as if he were a tradesperson calculating the cost of having the roof redecorated).

They still trained, and still bickered, but there were no headlocks, no casual shoulder knocking and nothing that came close to their usual flirting banter. 

“If they had just dissipated earlier, none of this would have happened.”

“Hm, I’m not sure that is the main issue at hand.” Ignis voice is kind but he pulls no punches with his words, “You can’t be in love with him forever Noct. If he’s not interested, you must try to move on.”

“I know. You don’t need to remind me.” Sadness creeps in as Noct mumbles, “My soul crushing my ribcage every time I see him does a good enough job of that.”

He drowns the sentiment with a mouthful of coffee, closing his eyes against Ignis’ words. He speaks the truth, but it doesn’t mean that Noct has to like it. Really the prince wasn’t sure how much longer he could have kept his feelings a secret anyway. Though slightly longer than this would have been better. And being able to confess his feelings, one-to-one without the additional post-coital Dream-Gladios clattering around would have been a significant improvement on the telling.

Noct sets his cup down, a small splash escaping through the hole in the lid. Pushing the thoughts of Gladio aside, his mind replays the earlier failed attempts to get Dream-Cor to vanish back to his subconscious.

“It doesn’t help that my dreams are becoming much more vivid, and the apparitions are lasting for longer. It’s like they have power of their own.” He flexes a hand, sparks flashing around his fingers, a pale red hue to his eyes. “If I don’t engage with them much in the dream then they hang around for twice as long after I wake up. I was desperately ignoring Councilperson Aculeo in my dream a few nights ago and he hung around for most of the day, just droning on about overdue Crownsguard reports.

“Oh, that insufferable man.” Ignis visibly shudders. “I detest both him and his ludicrous moustache. It’s 754 not the 720s.” Noctis raises an eyebrow at the atypical venom in the adviser’s voice.

“Sorry, that was uncalled for. I’m having a bad day.” He smooths his tie and jacket, looking away muttering, “The two coffees should make more sense now.”

Noct covers his smirk by taking another sip of coffee. It wasn’t often that Ignis allows himself to indulge in a bad temper, which makes it all the more enjoyable when it does happen. He hears the sigh as Ignis turns back to him, his usual calm demeanour restored. 

“Perhaps you should speak with your father about the dreams? Particularly as they are bleeding into your waking life and affecting your duties.”

Noct scoffs, ignoring the barely veiled dig, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he rattles off, “Oh yeah that would go down well. ‘Hi Dad, I’ve been having dream-orgies with Gladio, then continuing when I wake as my subconscious creates corporeal sex dolls. Just wondered if you’ve ever done the same…’”

“Well, I wouldn’t phrase it quite like that. Perhaps leave the orgies part out… and the sex dolls.”

Ignis feels the disdain in Noct’s gaze before he even glances at him. 

“Well, you need to do something.” He calmly points out. “You can’t keep having sex with fake versions of Gladio. Its… unseemly.”

The two friends lapse into silence, Noct knows that Ignis is right but he at least has the decency to not push the matter. He watches a few customers come and go as Ignis starts on his second coffee. The adviser rests his hands in his lap, fingers interlocking as his gaze flickers between the staff behind the counter and Noct.

Noct feels more awake now that the caffeine and sugar were starting to kick in and he catches a second look from Ignis. He says nothing, his brow furrowing as he fidgets with the empty sugar sachets on the table. On the third glance, Noct throws a rolled empty sugar packet at him.

“What?”

Ignis raises then drops his shoulders subtly in a weak imitation of a shrug. The motion looks strange on Ignis, the adviser taking pride in the lucidity of his character and a shrug is far too lazy of a reaction from him. It piques Noct’s interest.

“Come on, share with the rest of the class.” He holds his hands out to either side and Ignis caves.

“Have you…Have we ever—" He doesn’t need to finish as Noct is already groaning, his face buried in his hands.

“Really Ignis? What kind of question is that? And you of all people asking!”

“Sorry,” he answers in a tone that indicates anything but, “just curious.” Noct grabs a handful of sugar and sweetener sachets throwing the lot over the adviser, most of them falling short of their target. 

“No, never! Six, can you imagine, it would just be you telling me to clean my apartment before we could get to it. Can we move on please?

Ignis takes a sip of coffee before not moving on, “It’s a shame really, I think you could be missing out—"

“Iggy!” Noct abruptly sits up, noisily knocking the chair acting as a footstool and causing a few people to look their way. His voice drops lower as he hisses, “what are you doing?”

“You’re right, my apologies.” Ignis takes a moment to check his glasses, cleaning them with the cloth kept in his top pocket. He places them back on his face before adding, “I’m extremely flexible by the way, just for future reference. I’d wager Gladio can’t do the splits…”

Noct closes his eyes but it’s too late, the image already well and truly planted in his mind.

“Gods, Specs. Well, that’s definitely going to happen now. It’s your own damn fault if I fall in love with you too.”

“No, no. That won’t be necessary.” He shoos the thought awake with a serious expression. “A one-night dream-fling is enough for me.”

“I didn’t think you were into men?” Noct casts him a curious glance.

“Oh no, I’m as straight as an arrow. But it’s nice to be wanted, is it not?” He smiles serenely at Noct.

“You don’t get to talk to me about this subject ever again. I’m not eating any veggies for a week. I mean it!” Another uncharacteristic shrug from the adviser and Noct is tempted to shake him by those suddenly active shoulders.

“Fine. Let me know if I’m half decent and I’ll order you takeaway as a reward.” A small smirk dances over Ignis’ face as Noct drops his head to the table, groaning in defeat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, not a great deal happens in this scene lol! I used to have a cat and I miss her a lot so this is really just as excuse for some Carbuncle-cuteness and Noct to have some easy companionship. 😊

Noct wakes slowly, still groggy and not wanting to open his eyes. There’s an unusual weight above his head, a warm heaviness pushing down from the pillow and a soft line of something draped over his lower face.

He breathes in a yawn, getting a mouthful of fluff as he does so. There is a small chirp from his pillow followed by a beep from his phone. Noct gives a sleepy smile and lifts the tail from his face, running it through his hand before reaching up to pet the mass of fur above his head.

“Morning little guy, long time no see.” Carbuncle nips playfully at his hand then gives it a quick lick as Noct checks his phone.

**Carbuncle:** 😴❤️ 

He was secretly relieved that he had woken to a low maintenance dream creature like Carbuncle, glad that he didn’t have to entertain anything that required a conversation or much effort on his side. It was too early to be dealing with angry council members, and he lacked the energy to be indulged by any Dream-Gladios.

Stifling another yawn, Noct drags himself out of bed, looking back to see Dream-Carbuncle stretching out both front paws, kneading the pillow slightly before leaping nimbly to the floor. It looks up at Noct before trotting along behind him, tail swishing as it follows the prince into the bathroom.

Carbuncle leaves Noct to his shower, choosing to explore the nearby sink and shelving on the walls. It had already had some fun shredding the toilet roll and chewing on some soap and now it had its sights set on the ‘toys’ on the shelf near the mirror. Carbuncle hops up to the top shelf, reaching a paw down to play with a particularly shiny aftershave bottle. Its tail sweeps around to the shelf below that, accidently knocking over two hair styling products. Distracted by the toys falling, it then sends the aftershave bottle tumbling to the floor.

“Mew!” Noct won’t read the _‘oops’_ sent by Carbuncle until after he’s seen the state of the bathroom.

Stepping out of the shower, he secures a long towel around his waist. It was still unclear exactly who or what Carbuncle was but it seemed safer to not walk around naked in front of the magical creature, dream version or no.

He says nothing about the condition of the bathroom, choosing instead to raise his eyebrow at Carbuncle, who sat in the corner furthest away from the chaos, its front legs straight and prim, the long tail wrapped neatly over its paws and disappearing behind it.

Noct shakes his head slightly as he picks up the various bottles and scraps of toilet paper.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, little guy.”

Turning his back his starts brushing his teeth, glancing at his reflection in the mirror. He tries to recall his dream last night but its hazy. No details, only shapes or colours. He vaguely remembers Gladio and Ignis being there but other than that, nothing.

_Mew!_

He watches as Dream-Carbuncle jumps up to the bath, its back paw slipping in some water, and a blur of white-blue fur disappears over the edge and into the tub.

**Carbuncle:** **🌊😧**

Noct stifles the laugh that escapes as he scoops a slightly damp Carbuncle from the bath.

“Come on you, I think that’s enough playtime for now!” Still smiling he gives it a quick rub with a towel, drying all four paws and shoos it into the living room to have fun in there while he gets dressed.

As he makes his way to the open plan kitchen-living room, Noctis fully expects to see a repeat performance of the bathroom. He enters instead, to find Carbuncle dangling precariously from the kitchen counter by its two front legs, its back paws scrabbling, trying to gain purchase.

_Mew!_

Noct ignores the message on his phone and lifts the swinging body up onto the marble worktop. He gets a head-bop in thanks and Carbuncle begins sniffing the counter looking for any treats.

“OK, so I don’t think I’ve got any… well, whatever it is that you normally eat. However, I do have…” Noct rummages around in the cupboard and with an elaborate flourish, reveals a packet of Oreos. The last time Dream-Carbuncle had crossed over into waking life, it had devoured almost an entire pack of biscuits that Noct had left on the bedside table before the prince had even woken up fully.

_Mew!_

**Carbuncle:** Iggy won’t like that you’re having biscuits for breakfast, Noct!

He opens the packet and pauses, “I won’t tell him if you won’t?” Leaning in, he holds a fist out to Carbuncle with only his little finger extended. There’s a flash of white and Noct smiles as the tip of the tail curls around his finger in a pinky-promise.

**Carbuncle:** You got it! 🍪😇

The cute chirp sounds as Carbuncle agrees, their miscreant activities for their eyes only. That is until there is a couple of loud knocks on the door followed by Gladio letting himself in to the apartment. Noct belatedly remembers Ignis’ text from earlier stating that Gladio would be stopping by soon to drop off a couple of reports that requires Noct’s attention. The prince suspects the folders in Gladio’s hands are actually empty and that this is Ignis’ way of trying to get the two to talk more.

Noct gives Carbuncle a quick scratch behind an ear, earning a small lick to his nose. He’s laughing, his face scrunched up as he glances at Gladio, waving hi.

A grin breaks out on Gladio’s face at Noct looking so carefree, and if he’s honest with himself, adorable.

“I’ve got to stop walking in on you being kissed by dream manifestations…” Gladio says it in humour, no hidden meaning or spite intended. The smile drops from Noct’s face nonetheless.

“Yeah, that would be nice. You could try waiting for me to answer the door for once instead of letting yourself in.”

Gladio looks genuinely sad as he says, “I’ve always just let myself in…” Noct ignores him, biting the top of a biscuit off, leaving it to one side and eating the bottom half with the cream on. 

“Well at least it makes a change from walking in on you with me.” Noct rolls his eyes. “How is that going by the way, the whole…moving on…thing?”

“It’ll take more than two weeks to get over—" Noct stops, petting Carbuncle instead before continuing with, “—the situation.” All good humour gone; the prince finds himself getting more irritated with Gladio, the easiest of his emotions to deal with. 

“But if it helps,” he looks up at the shield, “the fact that you’re being a bit of a dick about it is a real turn off.”

Gladio walks over, stopping close to Noct and giving Carbuncle a quick back scratch and tail stroke, a finger catching Noct’s that is hidden by the fur. They glance at each other before Gladio moves away to the opposite side of the counter.

“Look, I’m sorry, Noct. I feel so conflicted, and…heck, I don’t know what the hell I’m supposed to do.” Noct sees the pained expression cross Gladio’s face as the shield rubs the back of his neck, pulling at the collar of his sweater, stretching it. “I feel like I should be giving you some space, maybe not see you for a few weeks, but we can’t really do that.”

Carbuncle cocks it’s head at Noct, the tail swishing over the marble and the prince sighs.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” He flicks a biscuit to Gladio with a tentative smile. “Start over?”

He receives a small nod as his shield eats the cookie in one go. “Gladio! I’ve told you before, there is a right way and a wrong way to eat these! That is the wrong way!” There is a shrug of large shoulders and Noct clicks his tongue in mock annoyance, a small smile on both of their faces.

Carbuncle hops over to Gladio, scampers up his arm, standing on the large expanse of shoulder. He licks the shield’s face, the gentle dip next to his mouth, then slides down the muscles (for once hidden by a thick sweater) and trots back over to Noct. Stretching up on its short hind legs, the front paws scrabble against Noct’s chest as the prince gets a lick to the lips.

_Mew!_

**Carbuncle:** **💪** **💋**

Noct reads the message, eating an Oreo and starts coughing. He can only assume that the licks were Carbuncle’s attempt to orchestrate some sort of indirect kiss between the two of them. The prince coughs a few more times, waving Gladio off before he starts thinking of doing the Heimlich manoeuvre on him.

“That’s what you get for eating biscuits for breakfast.” Gladio says as he throws another whole cookie into his mouth and Carbuncle hides its snout in its paws.

Noct is still quietly choking as he gets himself a drink, trying not to think about kissing Gladio, indirectly or otherwise. Snapping a biscuit into three pieces, Gladio spreads them out over the counter, smiling as Carbuncle moves from one piece to the next, the last one putting up a bit of a fight as it skims over the worktop.

_Mew!_

Once Noct has calmed down, he has the chance to fully look at Gladio while the other’s attention is on Carbuncle and suddenly realises that the shield is in a thick jumper. Arms and chest fully covered, not a hint of eagle tattoo anywhere. Noct pulls as his own t-shirt, inclining his head at Gladio.

“What’s with the sweater?”

“Oh, er…” shifting his weight to his other leg, Gladio’s voice drops as he explains, “Prompto mentioned something about, you know…covering up more.”

Noct nods in lieu of a real response, even though Gladio is avoiding his gaze. He tries not to take notice of the way the fabric clings to each curve of muscle, accentuating the bulk of strength and showing off Gladio’s slim waist. 

“It’s so damn hot though—"

_Yes, you are._

Noct’s thoughts interrupt Gladio as the shield awkwardly laughs, “—I think I’d be better off in a suit and tie, for how uncomfortable this thing is.”

Noct finds himself gawking at Gladio as the image pops into his head. Gladio in full formal wear, his hair smoothed back, tamed for once. He flushes then blinks rapidly, turning back to Carbuncle for a distraction.

“Don’t wear a suit and tie,” Noct mumbles, head down but glancing up through his fringe. Gladio holds his gaze long enough for Carbuncle to give Noct a soft bite to his finger to let him know he was staring. “Just seems unnecessary, plus you’d never get the creases out after training.”

He gives a humourless laugh, then goes back to playing with Carbuncle in earnest. He scratches the long ears, pulling softly on the fur and receives a gentle swipe from a fluffy paw. Noct sets the packet of biscuits lengthways in front of him and nods at Carbuncle, gesturing a moving motion with his hands. 

Gladio watches with a smile on his face, finding the whole exchange completely endearing, and not caring about the fact that Noct is into him. Carbuncle, using his nose, rolls the packet of Oreos his way, and turns back to Noct to high-five with a tail to the palm.

The three share a few more cookies before Noct eventually says. “Look about the whole… _thing_.”

“I’ll be fine Gladio, so please just stop mentioning it. And even if I’m not fine, it doesn’t matter. It’s not like we can go our own separate ways anyway.” Noct shrugs, aiming for nonchalant but coming off slightly childish.

Gladio frowns at him, his voice is low with sincerity as he says, “I wouldn’t want to do that. I’d never want to be without you in my life, Noct. No matter what.”

Noct stares at the counter, chewing his bottom lip. He knows from past experience that it isn’t safe for him to be looking into those beautiful amber eyes while Gladio declares his undying loyalty to him.

“Well… OK,” he stutters out, still avoiding the other’s gaze, “we don’t get a choice anyway, but you know… thanks.”

_Mew!_

**Carbuncle:** **💖** **😊**

Noct can’t help the smile that spreads on his face and Gladio leans over the counter asking, “What did it say?”

“Er nothing. Just that you’re still a dick.” He glances at Gladio, a small smirk on his face as the shield narrows his eyes in suspicion.

The two chat for a little longer, Carbuncle providing most of the entertainment with its charming antics before Gladio, promising not to outstay his welcome (and that he won’t tell Ignis about the biscuit-breakfast) heads back to the Citadel. Noct sighs distractedly once Gladio has left, pacing the apartment listlessly before nearly tripping over as Carbuncle scurries between his feet, leaping up on to the sofa.

**Carbuncle:** Nap time? 

Noct looks up from the phone at the expectant furry face in front of him. As the prince has been awake for all of two hours, he readily agrees.

“Sure, why not.” They both get settled on the sofa, Noct sprawling out, head resting on one arm of the seat, and feet pushed nicely against the other. He pulls a throw over them both as Carbuncle paces a circle three times on his chest before finally lying down and resting it’s face into Noct’s neck. The tail wraps around the prince’s head, completely encompassing it like a cute fluffy snood. Noct plays on his phone for a little while, smiling at the soft noises and twitches from Carbuncle before dropping off to sleep himself, his face turned into the warm fur. 


End file.
